What I'm Hoping For
by Seniya
Summary: Written for the Zutara 100 community on LJ. A series of short stories based on Zuko and Katara's fledgling relationship. Zutara.
1. Only Spying If We Get Caught

**What I'm Hoping For**

**By Seniya**

Chapter One

_Comfort_

* * *

It had all started simply enough. A _simple_ trip to the market-place to obtain some groceries for a _simple_ dinner. But he should have known, after a good six weeks of travelling in _her_ company, that nothing was _simple_ where she was concerned. 

He wasn't too proud to admit his—fondness for her—to himself that was. Admitting it to others was an entirely different issue. He shuddered at the thought of his uncle's undeniably smug face, or at the look of her anal-retentive brother, or even the Avatar…but of course, he shouldn't be considering such things, it was probably a fleeting desire, brought on by the tension from the war. Zuko wouldn't let it bother him. It wasn't too difficult to keep his voice from shuddering when she spoke to him, and he had noticed a definite improvement in the depth of the flush that covered his neck when she touched him. It was definitely fading now.

Or so he had thought, until _that_ morning, at _that_ market place. When that son of a swine merchant had—in the most asinine manner—seduced Katara (right in front of his face) into going off on an un-chaperoned excursion _that_ night! He was furious. She was gleeful. Obviously, because that greasy fool had pulled several compliments out of his rather substantial behind—comparing her to the summer and such tripe.

He couldn't believe that she had fallen for it.

Zuko sulked the rest of the walk back. Usually these journeys were quite light hearted; she was nice to talk to. A very welcome change from the ridiculous ramblings of his aging uncle. But today he grew increasingly more frustrated with her behaviour. He had really expected more from Katara—but she had turned out to be such a _girl_.

"Is something wrong Zuko?" She was very aware of his behaviour, and he knew it. He'd seen her tentative peeks from beneath her eyelashes, only now she seemed to have found the courage to ask. "Yes." He stated plainly, seeing no reason to deny it. "I am not of the opinion that you should see that boy."

He had a habit of speaking as though his word was law. A trait that she assumed that he must have picked up in the Fire Nation. "Oh?" She asked, attempting to keep her voice casual, "and why not?"

"He…He's too old."

"He's only a few months older than me."

"You should be concentrating on your bending. Have you forgotten that we're preparing for a war?"

"Why is it so wrong to want to take some time to enjoy myself?"

"It's different! He's…He's fat!"

"Zuko?" The last excuse had made her laugh out loud; once she turned to face him however, she realized that he didn't share in her mirth. "Oh come on, what's the real reason that you don't want me to go."

She stared up at him with those bright blue eyes and he felt the very blood in his veins freeze. He wasn't about to divulge the truth. "Boys," he told her in a matter of fact tone, "only want one thing."

"And what's that?"

Obviously, he wasn't going to tell her _that_ either. "You know…" He made a very vague gesture with his hands.

"Actually, I don't." And he frowned once her saw her grin.

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not." He had started to walk faster and so she needed to jog to keep up with him. "You don't need to worry about me Zuko. I can take care of myself."

He decided that he would lie, "I wasn't worried."

"Good. Because I already have Sokka for that."

* * *

He resented having to ask that demented oaf for anything. But he suspected that this was the best way to handle this. In some strange way he supposed that he was being downright valiant. 

"And you _let_ her say yes!" Once the problem had been unearthed, and it had sunk into his inferior brain that, yes, unless stopped, Katara would be going out _alone_ with an unknown male—who, as he so eloquently stated, possessed a _penis_, Sokka took action.

He stalked out into the middle of the clearing, where his sister was seated brushing her long hair in preparation for the night to come. The Water Tribe teen hissed out commands and insults all with equal venom, and by the time he was finished, Zuko felt as though he had to admire his guts.

Katara muttered something to her sibling, and before he could fully grasp what was happening, the thickheaded boar had placed his name into the situation. The admiration fled in that very moment.

"Zuko!" She snapped, and he for a long second, considering running away. "If I want to go out on a date then that's my business! Not yours!"

Sokka made a motion that indicated that he wanted to say something more, but Katara turned on him next. "It's not yours either!"

* * *

Her brother had taken that last bit as a deep, personal insult. And so that night, after wishing Katara the best of luck, he had convinced Zuko (an unlikely, although not entirely unwilling ally) and Aang (who actually did wise up and realize that his position was in danger) that following, not stalking, but following Katara on her date was in her best interest. 

Toph had decided to sit this one out, and she and his uncle Iroh had watched the trio with disgusting smugness, as though they knew something that everyone else had missed.

* * *

"I can't see anything!" 

"Shush up Aang! Who does he think he is anyway! Touching my baby sister in such a…"

"Hey…Sokka…" Aang had just found a very convenient rock, which aided his height deficiency significantly. "…He's kind of holding her like how you were touching that Earth Kingdom girl last week…"

At that point Zuko and Sokka exchanged a very serious look. "We need to get in closer." Zuko pointed out at once, to which Sokka agreed heartily.

They moved together as one, darting behind couples and groups until finally they settled upon a nice dark corner, facing where the lovely duo had decided to stop to—as far as they could see enjoy the scenery.

"Look at him." Sokka hissed with badly contained disgust, craning his neck to get a better view, and also to pick up some pointers (obviously this guy knew his stuff).

"What does she see in him anyway?" Zuko muttered, to himself honestly, but due to the proximity of his companions they all heard it. Within seconds, both were glaring at him with equal contempt.

"What do you care? As I recall this is your fault in the first place!" Sokka snapped.

"_My fault_?"

"All you had to do was to watch Katara. Throw a fire blast at anyone who got a little fresh. But, no! She goes out with you and brings home a date!"

Aang nodded his agreement eagerly.

"From now on I'll be accompanying Katara on her market trips."

Again, Aang nodded, now with a large grin plastered on his round face. "I agree completely. Katara is safer with Sokka."

"And what logic is that?" Highly offended that they now wanted to take his special, and (dare he say it) much anticipated, alone time with Katara away from him, Zuko raised his voice. "How will you protect her from anyone? Hammer their knees with your yard stick!"

It got worse after that. "Listen prince boy! I understand that you'd rather have your sister fed to the platypus bears —and believe me, I agree. But my sister, in case you haven't noticed, isn't a complete psycho and…"

"Look. They're moving again!" Aang pointed towards the pair, who by now had tired of the scenery and moved off to find more interesting pursuits.

They stumbled after them, stopping this time behind a stack of crates.

"What's she laughing at?" Zuko began instantly, "he isn't even funny."

"Funnier than you." Sokka whispered to Aang, who snickered.

"What…"

That knee crack had stung; so let the fire bender suffer. "You aren't. What? Don't look so surprised. I'm sure that you have many other redeemable qualities. Jokes just aren't your thing."

"Sokka knows funny." Aang put in, and Zuko wondered if it was some cardinal sin to strangle a monk. "Katara thinks I'm funny." He said in a blistering undertone.

And that one hit them both right where it hurt the most. For Sokka had long discovered the perks that being _funny_ held—and Aang, well, Aang just didn't really like Katara thinking anything about Zuko.

"You liar!"

"Don't talk about my sister!"

It would have gotten worse, had their argument not gotten so loud that it had begun to attract spectators. Including Katara.

"What are you doing here!" It wasn't a question; in any case, she didn't care for the answer. It was Zuko who got to his feet first, looking completely apologetic. "Katara…this…it isn't what…it looks like…"

"Were you spying on me!"

"What…No…Katara, we were just, sampling the night life. Doing some bonding…manly bonding…" Sokka made a valiant attempt to push forward his chest but it faltered with just one of Katara's ice blue glares.

"And you," She snapped at Aang.

"I'm sorry Katara…I jut wanted to make sure that you were safe." It was a tearful plea, and Zuko imagined that with his large dark eyes and childish pout he could calm even the most ruthless of dictators. Katara was nothing in comparison. She softened immediately. "Of course I was all right Aang. You didn't have to worry about me." She drew him closer to her side.

"You know Katara…I was worried…"

"Shut up Sokka!"

She had set off towards their campsite, Aang happily trotting by her side, and the other two trailing along in her wake.

Her date, long forgotten.

* * *

**Author: **These are all written for the Zutara100 community on LJ. Figured I'd post them here since I'm desperate to have more stories on my profile page. These will all be connected, mostly laughing at Awkard! Zuko. Because I find him adorable. Any suggestions on how to torture the boy will be taken into serious consideration. I'm working on one with him at a wedding right now. BWHAHAHAHA! 

Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. I'm Sorry

**What I'm Hoping For**

**By Seniya**

Chapter Two 

_Forgiveness_

* * *

It was to Zuko's great relief that Katara had decided to not share the outcome of the night's events with the other absent members of their group. No, she had politely ignored Toph's inquiries and his uncle's potent stares and retired to her tent early, without saying much to anyone. 

It was to his great disgust, (though not to his surprise) that her half witted brother, had apparently developed severe amnesia on the way home, and hence created a series of warped events which he deemed the truth, and decided to share _those_ with everyone.

"It was all Zuko's idea." He whined to the blind girl, who as usual, smiled evilly. "I tried to talk him out of it be he was so dead set. I tell you Toph, the boy's a head case." He seemed to realize that Zuko wouldn't bake him to a crisp if he babbled so close to the protective side of the boy's uncle.

"Is that so? Zuko has never been so protective before. What a lovely change!" Iroh folded his hands atop of his large protruding stomach and smiled contentedly.

"You know Iroh, there is a thin line between protectiveness and being a freak. And judging by the way sweetness jumped into bed tonight. I think that fire boy here crossed it."

Perhaps this conversation wouldn't have been so annoying had he not been in their mist as it went on. And they all knew it, for after each sentence had been muttered they all turned to survey him, to categorize his reaction. At first he was able to ignore it—after all, he wasn't so sadistic as to torment the disabled, the elderly and the mentally handicap. However, they seemed to be fuelled by his silence, and as the moon climbed higher in the night, their conversation grew steadily more ridiculous.

"I can see why Zuko wanted me to go with him though." Sokka stretched his legs out before him, effectively warming his toes in the heat from the campfire. "The boy on the date with Katara was a giant! He would have stomped all over him…like _this._" He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"And _obviously_ Sokka, only you could rescue him _and_ Katara!" It was difficult to discern whether or not Toph was being serious—she was grinning widely enough. "Did you hear that Iroh! The boy's a hero!"

She slapped the water tribe boy on his back as a means of congratulations. He sputtered a bit, but his arrogance helped him recover. "Well, I wouldn't say _hero_—but I suppose that I shouldn't be so modest."

"That's our Sokka. He's known for his modesty."

"Yes, congratulations Sokka." Uncle chuckled merrily, "it is like I've always told my nephew. He is simply too rash…too hotheaded. He thinks with his heart, and not his head—"

Outraged, Sokka sprang to his feet. "_His heart_! You keep your dirty organs away from my sister!"

Ears pink and his heart fluttering about disgustingly in his chest…Zuko had had quite enough. "I had no intention of going anywhere near your sister! It was just the honourable thing to do…" he sputtered on, "…I'm not certain how you peasants behave on excursions but where I am from, it is not…proper to have a girl go un-chaperoned…"

"Yeah well we _peasants_ have another saying. Snotty little fire nation jerks need not apply!"

"You're the one who told me to follow her! It was you! Why would I care about what Katara does! Why would…"

The soft trickle of laughter that had dominated the campsite for the majority of the night disappeared suddenly. Now, all that remained was the heavy whisper of silence, accompanied by the soft flutter of canvas. Zuko spun around, certain of what he would encounter even before the sight ever touched his eyes.

"K-Katara…I didn't mean…"

But she was gone, her tent stood still near the edge of camp, strangely peaceful, completely unmoved. The sound pressed hard against his chest, stirring up feelings and words alike, until Zuko was absolutely certain that he was without a doubt, the worst human being on the planet.

* * *

Katara didn't sulk. Sulking was childish and silly and a wonderful way to destroy one's reputation. And so she didn't once pout and whine. Besides, silence was a far better way to get one's point across.

* * *

She wasn't speaking to him. And that single sentence filled the entire camp with an entire kaleidoscope of emotions. Aang for instance, once it occurred to him that Katara had been purposefully rebuffing Zuko's attempts at conversation, seemed absolutely festive. So much so in fact that during this morning's practice he had mastered three particularly difficult stances when training with Iroh and, after lunch went back into the clearing and mastered two more. 

Sokka seemed overwhelmed by his sister's good sense, and although Katara wasn't speaking to him either, he took no notice of this and simply seemed to believe that she had suddenly become a wonderful listener. He prattled on and on to her, until she finally grew so tired of hearing that she threatened to freeze him to Appa's behind.

"Katara." Zuko snuck up on her when she went off to wash the dishes, "I'm…I'm sorry…for what I said. I know that it hurt you and…"

"Hurt me!" And for a long second she seemed to consider drowning him in the nearby stream, but decided against it, throwing him instead the foulest look imaginable and then going about her chores.

* * *

By evening, he realized that redemption was a lost cause. Even now, she was seated away from him ignoring his gazes completely, clucking over a long bruise that the Avatar had obtained during his training (one which he seemed determined to squeeze every ounce of sympathy out of), and speaking to him in that sweet, low voice that even in snippets, made his heart race. 

He needed to get her to talk to him again. She was…she was the closest thing he had to a companion in this group, besides his uncle. She had always treated him with kindness…even when she had had no reason to. She had given him smiles and delighted him with her laughter—it didn't seem right to deprive himself of her company.

"Toph." The blind girl was seated away from the others, chewing on a piece of grass thoughtfully while at the same time attempting to create a tune by cracking the joints in her toes.

"Ah, fire boy. What brings you here?"

"I…you're…"

"Come on!" She spat the stalk out of her mouth and peered up at him with her wide, milky eyes.

"Y-You're a…a girl…right…because I need some…" He'd meant to plead with her for advice, but before he could utter the words, a heavy column of earth collided with his head and the only thing that he heard was that water tribe nitwit's raucous laughter.

* * *

It was his uncle who tended to the bruise at the base of his skull, and so it was his uncle who he was forced to go to for help. 

Though not without a fair amount of hesitation on his part.

"What is it that you were trying to ask Toph nephew?"

"It…It was nothing."

"Oh it couldn't have been _nothing_. Not with the way that she behaved."

"The Avatar and his companions are crazy. Don't expect me to understand their demented behaviour."

"I see."

Several moments passed in silence, with nothing but the call of protests from the winds when their feet brushed against the rough tips of the trees.

"Uncle, if I wanted…a girl to forgive me…for something…what…would you suggest?"

"Any girl?" The older man teased.

"Yes," He nodded stiffly. "Any girl."

"_Women_," Iroh pressed, easing himself backwards and into a more comfortable position, "enjoy watching a man who has wronged them suffer for their benefit. Humiliation has a way of softening a woman's heart."

That earned the great general a curious sideways look. "What kind of suffering?"

"If it was pride that got you into this mess. Then it will be pride that will get you out of it."

Zuko fell silent, the damp cloth that had been pressed to the back of his neck oozed water past the collar of his tunic. "That," Iroh continued mischievously, "and flowers."

* * *

She liked to practice her bending at night, he knew. Obviously because she was so much stronger then. He had never watched her do it, her brother had made certain of that. But tonight he was preoccupied with Iroh's obnoxious storytelling—tales of dense Earth Kingdom men that he had met and tricked in days passed. Zuko was the last thing on his mind. 

Katara had drifted away from the group sometime earlier, and he had followed suit, watching her from behind the thick growth of shrubbery that lined the nearby stream as she'd shed her thick tunic and undone her braid, and then after stretching her lengthy limbs, she'd waded into the stream.

She was—beautiful he thought. But to his wonder he found that his line of thinking didn't at all surprise him, he suspected that he had always known—only tonight, under the light of the moon, it was so obvious.

"K-Katara." Taking a long breath and forcing that to give him strength he stepped forward from his hiding place, annoyed to find that yet again, his pulse was racing.

She turned around at once as if expecting an attack, but softened when she realized just who it was. Still clad in her bending outfit—which was to his discomfort, much more revealing than he had first thought—she came closer. "What is it? Has something happened?"

She was very pretty. He thought, and he quite frankly found that the only reaction he could muster to this discovery was a tremendous wave of inadequacy. But he lowered his eyes and stared at his feet, and shook his head firmly to signify the negative.

"Then what…"

"I'm an idiot." He blurted it out, not having been able to concoct a better speech. "An even bigger idiot than your brother…which is to say…huge…but that isn't the point. The point is that I disgraced you last night on two occasions and I would like to…what…I mean to say is that I am very…"

"Sorry?" She breathed.

And he nodded frantically, glad that her voice had lost that hard edge that it possessed for the entire day. "I…I…brought you this." From behind his back he produced a flower, a bit wilted now, and the stem all but crushed because he had been so nervous waiting there, but it was still a flower, and her face brightened when she saw it. "They grow…over there," he pointed and her wide blue eyes followed his hand, "near to the water and I…thought that maybe you would like it because you…like the water and…things like that…"

She nodded, "thank you. It's beautiful Zuko."

There was a ridiculous amount of joy to be derived from her happiness, truly, now that they were on good terms once again, he felt like smiling himself.

* * *

**Author:** Here's another. I know that a lot of people like Zuko all manly and tough but I adore him awkward like when he was on that date with…honestly I can't remember her name, Jun I think. Well, you know what I mean. I love him when he's so strange. 

Again, if any of you have any requests, I'll be happy to write them for you. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!


	3. Asleep

**Asleep**

**By Seniya**

* * *

Zuko had never been a dreamer. Not even as child, save for a few restless fantasies which would occasionally invade his night time peace. Even those would only be rough exaggerations of his daily escapades. He lacked imagination, so he assumed, and there was precious little that he could do to fix that fact. Besides, he had been a prince! What did a boy who had everything need to dream of?

_These_ dreams had snuck up on him. They had started innocently enough with a few exaggerated scenarios, perhaps they lingered over certain passages a bit longer than others—but nevertheless they had been simple—_uncomplicated_.

_He was standing in the centre of an empty forest clearing. It wasn't unfamiliar, for over the past few weeks he had grow accustomed to these endless chasms of green and brown; now in his mind these places were as good as home. But he was alone, and that was different, worrisome even. "Zuko?" His name, her voice and he turned about to watch her as she rushed forward, concentrating more on her dress (or lack thereof) than on her words. "K-Katara…" he had stammered, for she was touching him. Oh yes, her long arms around his neck and her breath on his chest and he was deep inside the confines of her perfume._

"_They're gone," She had continued as though his racing heart and trembling limbs were the least of her concerns, "oh Zuko they're all gone."_

She was crying, he realized and sadness was the cause. He had never been very good at stalling a woman's tears, although he felt or rather he knew that he must be the one to vanquish hers. "It's all right Katara. We'll find them." He was rewarded for his diligence with a beaming smile. He noticed too that her tears were gone. "You're so brave Zuko." She purred and he felt his heart leap. "I-I am?"

"Oh yes…" She licked her lips and he gulped before taking a large step backwards, "And you're so very, very strong." She followed him into his retreat, running her palms along his arms slowly. "I was so very afraid Zuko."

"Y-Yes…" He stammered and then noting the immaturity of that statement he attempted to cover it up, "What I mean is…there's no reason to be."

"But I was! Oh Zuko! I could be dead! I wouldn't be able to be here to feel this to know this…"

"Well, I'm very certain that you know enough already."

"I want to know you."

He would attempt to convince her that she already possessed enough knowledge of him but the words stilled in his throat, hormones, long neglected wrapped about his better judgment, reigning it in. "K-Katara…"

She kissed him. Yes, his lips on hers, her tongue in his mouth. Heat, unlike any he had even known seared through his being, stagnating in the pit of his stomach and tangling around his loins.

He chose that exact moment to awaken.

* * *

It hadn't been by his own doing. From across the camp in her stone hut, as if to prove a point, Toph bellowed, "And stop tossing around like that Princess! You're driving me crazy!" She made a very unladylike sound before apparently drifting back to sleep.

Zuko however, didn't have things quite so easy. His entire body seemed to be drenched in sweat and apparently on fire. It was an entirely unpleasant sensation—and—_Agni_…what was wrong with _that! _

Well of course he knew what was wrong with it…he'd lived with sailors for over two years, not that he'd fraternized, but still bits and pieces of their lewd conversations had filtered over to him. Yes, he definitely knew what was wrong with _that_. He also knew that if anyone awoke to find him in such a…_predicament_, it would be the end of it.

He wasn't in any immediate danger, he presumed. The moon was still perched in the sky, atop a lilac background now, with touch of pink at her feet—his camp mates were still all fast asleep. The only one who might presumably give him any trouble any way would be that water knave Sokka. Presently he was snoring hardest of them all and the only immediate danger he posed was that he might soon inhale Appa.

Now was his chance! Yes, he needed water, nice cold water—and not water benders. Definitely not water benders. Taking great care to wrap his blankets about his lower half, Zuko scampered off into the direction of the river, stumbling over several stones in his unprecedented haste. Upon first sight of the water he threw off his blanket and plunged head first into the ice-cold haven – clothes and all.

It was difficult to maintain any heat in these surroundings, and so his discomfort began to fade to nothing more than a dull ache. It was a glorious sensation, chattering teeth, racing pulse and all.

Once he'd dried the water out of his clothes himself, he'd proceeded to walk towards the camp, now sedated. There had to be a reason that he'd had such lucid dreams about Katara—there had to be a reason why they'd had such an effect on him. Certainly, she was his friend, and he was—_fond_ of her, he supposed. But that dream; no it was more than mere fondness.

There were other things too. Sometimes when she'd smile at him, a sweet little grin that he knew that she saved up just for him, and he could feel his insides quiver. And just yesterday her hand had brushed up against his and his skin had exploded from sensation. He'd passed such things off as mere coincidence; the latter especially had been deemed a side effect of his uncle's special "curry".

But maybe there was more…maybe there was…something else.

"Zuko?"

_Oh no. _What was she doing up? She was never awake this early! How would he explain his absence? _Flattery!_ "K-Katara. Well, you're looking…well."

Her eyebrows drew together, and there was a slight, imperceptible tilt of her head. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I…errr…m-meditating." He forced his voice to deepen, to carry out the threat of masculinity that he knew he had in him.

"It's not even sunrise yet."

He nodded, feeling his insides shift suddenly when a touch of a smile curved her lips. "Yes, yes I know."

"Oh, I see." And she lowered her voice to a whisper, "a secret."

"What?" Did she know? He felt his face reddening. His gaze plummeted to his feet, "I…No…It really isn't any…"

And then she did the best possible thing: she laughed. Light and bubbly he truly relished in the music of her laughter, and just like that his humiliation crawled into the back of his mind and a pure, simple joy warmed him. He found the courage to look at her again. "Well, I had a bad dream." She explained her own presence. "I couldn't sleep."

Feeling bold now, and hoping somehow that he could again wring another laugh from her lips, Zuko pried onwards, "what was it about?"

"I was being attacked by an Artic hen." She shook her head with mock sadness. "Have you ever seen one of those?"

He had been distracted by the movement of her hair, now loose and tangled—he wondered if he could somehow convince her to always wear it that way, "no. I haven't."

"They're viscous. It's silly…I don't know why I even had that dream."

"Maybe you're homesick." For a second he had been considering that perhaps her dream could have involved him but that would be foolish. Girls weren't made that way. There was something in the curve of their hips and the slant of their smiles that made them immune to such lusty thoughts.

Katara seemed to consider his suggestion for a short while, "maybe." She replied.

* * *

**Author:** Just a short, unoriginal piece I wrote what seems like centuries ago but never posted here. Enjoy :)


End file.
